Anytime
by 1DR5AandADA
Summary: Theo's got it hard. So does Maggie. The thing is, Theo falls for Maggie whilst Maggie falls for his best friend. However once her crush falls for another girl she's torn apart and the only shoulder left to cry on is Theo's.


"Maggie we have to talk," I touch her shoulder and she turns around. I see tear stains trailing down her cheeks as my heart wrenches.

"Okay." She pretends to be okay, but the tears in the corners of her eyes begs to differ.

"What's wrong?" I hate seeing her this way, so broken.

"Uh, it's really stupid." She tries to hold the tears back but I can tell she's breaking down.

"Tell me."

"Well Luke and Leia just went to the recording studio to do some stupid shmoopy-romantic thing," she chuckles sadly, "and that's a problem because I like Luke. Like I got it real bad."

My heart starts to hurt, but I can't do anything about it because she needs me right now.

I take her in my arms and I can feel the tears seeping into my shirt. She's trembling with sadness, as my heart breaks a little bit more.

"I'm sorry, I know what that's like." I involuntarily kiss her forehead, although I know I've been waiting to do that for the longest time.

"I'm sorry, Theo." She pulls away and the warmth she provided me with lingers then slowly disappears.

"For what?" I ask as she's wiping her eyes.

"For crying, I can't believe I'm crying about a boy in front of his best friend." She chuckles lightly.

"Hey, I'm always here for you." I whisper, and smiles at me. I pull her into another hug, and this time I hold on a little tighter.

"My mom's here, I guess I should go." She pulls away once again and picks up her guitar case.

"Don't forget your coat." I smile at her and hand her the thick trench coat.

"Thanks Theo, for everything." She grins and I just smile in return before she turns around and walks out to meet her mom.

The fabric engulfs me as I sit on one of the seats. _There's no chance, Theo. She likes Luke. Everyone likes Luke._ I shake my head and walk into the recording studio.

I grab my guitar and started to strum. Lyrics flowed into my head instantly, as I try to fit all my thoughts into my book. After a while I stare at my watch, 2:37 AM. _Maggie left three hours ago._

I lay my head on the piano and close my eyes for a bit.

"Theo?" I pry my eyes open and look for the source of the voice that woke me.

"Theo, why are you here this early? Have you been here all night?" Maggie walks up and sits beside me on the piano seat.

"What time is it?" I ask groggily.

"Seven O' Clock in the morning, now answer my questions."

"I was here all night." I look at the piles of paper on top of the piano and try to discreetly hide them away.

"Ooh what are these?" She quickly grabs the pile and goes through the pages.

"Are these love songs? Awe Theo are you in love?" She cooed and I quickly yanked them away from her.

"Nope, not at all." I walk away from her and hide the pile.

"Come on, Theo you can tell me. I'm cool."

"Maggie you're like the opposite of cool." I roll my eyes and tease.

"Oh so I'm hot? Take me out before you call me hot, Theo." She jokes. If only she knew.

"If you say so," I chuckle and so does she.

"So who is it?"

"Who?"

"The person you wrote about?" She stares at me with curiosity.

"No one, I told you already." I try to play it off nonchalantly.

"Okay fine, but you'll tell me one day, I'll find a way to get it out of you." She grins at me.

"Wait, why are you here this early?" I ask realizing the sun is barely visible.

"I came here to think, I guess. Write a couple songs." She curls her lips while thinking.

I glance down at her hand and notice she is holding one of the songs I had just written.

"Hey, I wrote that song last night, maybe you'd like to sing it with me?" I take the messily written on sheet of paper and lay it on the piano.

"Of course." She smiles at me and starts to take her guitar out of its case.

"Maggie, how about you play the piano and I'll play the guitar?" She hesitantly nods and gives me her guitar.

I watch her as she ties her hair up, the way she crinkles her nose whenever she can't get that last piece of hair in the hair tie. She ties it around in a very messy bun and when she starts playing the piano, small strands of hair come loose from the elastic. _She's so beautiful_.

" _Something always brings me back to you, it never takes too long_." She sings the first part and I stare at her in awe while strumming.

" _No matter what I say or do, I still feel you here till the moment I'm gone._ " I join her and we harmonize.

" _You hold me without touch, you keep me without change_." She sings and looks at me.

" _I never wanted anything so much, then to drown in your love and not feel your rain."_ After I sing that part we both look at each other.

" _Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am as I stand so tall just the way that I'm supposed to be."_ While singing with Maggie, I inch closer to her and continue the song.

"But your onto me, and all over me." I stop strumming and she stops playing the piano and we both just lock gazes.

"This song's amazing, Theo. The girl you wrote about is really lucky."

"Thanks Maggie. It means a lot." She opens her arms geekily for a hug and I happily oblige.

"So, who is it?!" She pulls away and squeals. She keeps on repeating it, and I can feel myself breaking down. _Think of something Theo._

 _Think of a name. Margie? No that's a little to close to Maggie's name... ooh how about Hannah?_

"Hannah?! You like Hannah?" _Shoot did I say that out loud?! Great job Theo, did you really forget that there's a Hannah that goes here?!_

"Ooh! You paused! It's her, you like Hannah!" _Oh no. I can't hear the rest of whatever she's squealing about because I'm too busy hitting myself in the head internally. Theo you're an idiot._

Hey guys it's Kyrstyn I'm so excited to be sharing this story with y'all. OKAY BYE 3

12/08/16


End file.
